The New World We Live In
by TamaeKurogane
Summary: Luffy is a member of the student council, a brother of Ace, a boyfriend of Nami, and a son of the world's famous cruise in the world, Edward Newgate. His father dissapear when he was still young, and now he has to face a sort of problem that is related with Nami.
1. Chapter 1 Bad Morning

One Piece fanfiction

Title: The New World We Live In

Characters:

Monkey D. Luffy

Ace

Sabo

Nami

Usopp

Sanji

Zoro

Nico Robin

Franky

Monkey D. Dragon

Edward Newgate

Bon-chan

Vivi

Rob Lucci

Akainu, Aokiji, Kizaru

Genre: Romance, action, school life, family

Summary: The world takes where Luffy, Ace, and Sabo are a trio bestfriend in East Blue High School. They are all friends since childhood back in their hometown and they swore that they would always together until college. Luffy is not only a mere student in East Blue High, he is a member of student council, along with Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, and Franky. He also has a romantic relationship with Nami. But something happened with Nami and it upsets Luffy a lot. What is happening with Nami?

*PS: This chapter was edited because of Ace's wrong name... (it was Ace D. Roger dafuq? I was too high)

* * *

Chapter 1.

Bad Morning

The sky is clear, no sign of rain or storm, and the temperature is not too hot. A perfect weather for a perfect day.

The sun shines through the window, making certain someone conscious from his sleep. Ace wakes up and stretches his arms.

"Emmgh...", his eyes still half-lidded and his yawn's coming out.

"Hoam... well, time to wake up the snoring head...", Ace put his feet down on the floor from his single bed and going to Luffy's bedroom.

Yes, Ace has always been waking Luffy up every morning. It's one of his daily routine because Luffy just can't wake up on his own. An alarm never help him, he would just keep on drowsing off even though he knows it's school days.

Ace opens Luffy's bedroom and see his little brother still snoozing loudly. His position is not even normal anymore. His legs are all up on the wall while his head on the edge of the bed.

"For god sake this kid...", he says while scratching his head. Ace is walking to Luffy's bed and see his little brother's peaceful face, even though his sleeping position isn't really that peaceful though.

"Oi Luffy, wake up. Time for school", with a mid-loud voice he's trying to wake up the sleepy head.

Well, no respond.

Ace sighs and taking a deep breath. He's ready for a louder one this time.

"WAKE UP OR I'M GOING TO DRAG YOU DOWN!", right to the poor kid's ear.

"GYAAAA!", Luffy shouted shocked and he falls down from the bed. Ace doesn't care though, it's always been like this.

Luffy rubs his head and complaining how much it hurts.

"The hell, Ace! Can you just wake me up normally!?Why do you have to wake me up like this every morning, huh!?" Says Luffy irritated.

"If you can just hear me with my voice low, I wouldn't wake you up like before. But do you know what's better? Wake up by YOURSELD 'cause you're seriously tiring me out every damn morning!" Luffy just scoffed and slowly getting up on his feet.

"Now take a bath 'cause I wanna take a bath too. Better be quick or we'll late."

"Yeah, yeah got it..."

They both go to their own bathrooms and do their usual morning routing. Changing clothes, wear the ties, take the bag, and eat breakfast. Today's breakfast is bacon and eggs, so ordinary like always. Both Ace and Luffy can't cook and the least they can do is everything instant, bread and jams, or bacon and eggs. Their house is quite big but there is no maid and such. It's not a mansion and they find it uncomfortable.

Pretty sad because their mom has already gone away and now they are living with Ace's step father, Shirohige. Ace and Luffy are brothers that are unrelated with blood. Luffy's father is different than Ace and he's dissapear when Luffy was still so young, while Ace's father has already gone to heaven. How they both are living under the same roof and become brothers, are because Shirohige adopted and raised them as his own sons. But Shirohige is a sick man and he's currently being treated inside the hospital for 5 months now.

Shirohige family is pretty rich. He is the director of a popular cruise in East Blue and has been maintaining it for 30 years. His bussiness is very succesful and Ace or Luffy can be his next successor.

They both are walking to the bus stop. Usually there is a driver who would just drive them to school, but the reason why they're not taking it anymore is because the bus stop is the brothers meeting point with their buddy.

From afar, Ace and Luffy can already see his figure who's always wearing a tall hat.

"Hey! Guys! I've been waiting for you both!", shouts the blonde guy.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Sabo!" Ace shouts back from afar.

Yes, he is Sabo. Ace and Luffy old friend since childhood. He is enrolled in the same high school like Ace and Luffy. The three of them already promised with each other that they will be always together until college.

"I'm sorry, man. You know just how _easy_ it is to wake this kid up", Ace says sarcastically. Sabo laughs and shake his head disbelieving.

"I am not a kid! I'm not like you who always turn on the lamp when you're sleeping!", Luffy fights back revealing one of Ace's shames.

Ace is taken aback by what his brother says in front of the public and got embarassed. So he hits Luffy's head with his ordinary punch.

"You damn brat!"

"Aawww! That hurts you friggin' freckles!"

Well. Luffy just burned the oil.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY. GLUTTON?"

"WHAT? YOU'RE GONNA GO AT IT RIGHT NOW?"

Just when Luffy and Ace are about to exchange punches, Sabo butts in between them.

"FOR THE SAKE OF THE PUBLIC, GUYS STOP FIGHTING! All of these people are looking at you like they are looking at some brawlers!", and yes. All eyes at the bus stop are currently looking at the three of them. Realizing that, Luffy and Ace calm their mind and settle down.

"Fine, I'll let you go this time", Ace says while looking at the other side.

"Ha-ha, like you'll defeat me anyway", says Luffy mockingly. Ace ignores him 'cause as a big brother, he wants to keep his cool as cool as possible and trying not to embarass himself anymore in front of everybody at the spot.

Sabo sighs and wraps his both arms on both of the brothers shoulder.

"Common don't fight over silly things guys! Luffy you better not irritate Ace again! Give a little respect will ya? And you too Ace, stop calling Luffy a kid. He's a grown up like us already!" Says Sabo with an optimistic smile. Luffy and Ace couldn't help it but laugh it off. They somehow get together again and forget about the trivial things before. Sabo really is a peace maker of the trio.

The blue bus has arrived, everyone is ready to hop in. Luffy, Ace, and Sabo would always sit at the very back near the window. You can say it's their spot. After all of the passengers got in, the bus drives off to the next station named 'East Blue High' where the trio destination is.

Ace and Sabo are talking about the biology homework they have to submit for today. The materials for 3rd grades are really annoying and quite hard for them. Luffy is still in 2nd grade and looks like he doesn't have any trouble in his academic expect for math and history. The three of them have something in common though, they are all excels in P.E.

Luffy stares blankly at the window. The two older brothers beside of him are busy talking about something else that he couldn't really care less. But what's in his mind right now are his friends in student council organization and a certain someone. Yes, Luffy is a member of the new student council.

"Oi, Luffy!" Ace shouts his name making the younger brother startled.

"Ye-yeah? What, Ace?"

"How is the student council doing? You guys doing good?" Asks Ace while Sabo is joining the conversation.

"Yeah, we wanna now how our juniors doing. Somehow I have some faith in the new student council president. What was her name again?" Says Sabo with grabbing his chin trying to remember.

"Robin?"

"Yeah Robin! That girl is beautiful and looks wise!"

Luffy raises his eye brow and continue to stare at the window.

"Well, we're doing good. Especially with Robin as the president, it makes things easier. But if I were the president, I can make the school more fun than she can, I guess. But it's a pain to be the president. I don't wanna busy my ass off", Ssys Luffy seriously. Luffy's statement makes the two seniors in astonishment. Never really know that Luffy can speak like that.

Ace knows that something happened. Luffy is actually in a not-so-happy mood. When he speaks so serious with no sign of jokes and rude words, Luffy is in a bad mood. No wonder he was so easy to get angry today. Ace and Sabo actually know what is the reason behind Luffy's unhappy aura. But they both doesn't want to talk about it.

"Ah... I see"

It's getting into an awkward silent. With Luffy who doesn't really care and keeps on staring at the window and Ace who doesn't really know what to talk about, Sabo's trying to cheer up the situation.

"W-well, say! What if you are the president, what's you plan to make our school more fun?" Sabo managed to lighten up the situation somehow.

"Dunno. Making a festival where we're all can be pirates, maybe?" Says Luffy without looking at the speaker. Well, a pretty interesting idea.

Sabo goes silent for a moment, until he decided to put up some act.

"...Pirates? Hey, it's interesting! I wanna try to roleplay as a pirate. Do you want to Ace?" Sabo elbowed Ace as a sign that Ace should say a positive answer. Ace gives a 'What The Hell' face to Sabo but Sabo keeps the smile.

"Yeah... I guess I would try it too..." Ace is playing along with Sabo's act.

Luffy laughs a little and thank them.

"You guys know that I was kidding right? Thanks though", his responds makes Ace and Sabo more curious about what happened with Luffy. But they're sure not to ask that 'one' question whenever Luffy's in this state.

Never ever ask anything that is related with Nami when he's in the bad mood.


	2. Chapter 2 What Happened

Chapter 2.

What Happened

"Do you think Luffy is alright?"

"How should I know? Sometimes Luffy is unpredictable"

Zoro and Sanji are waiting for their friend's arrival. Knowing that the last accident really brings hammer down to Luffy, they couldn't help it but worried. Zoro and Sanji are in the same classroom as Luffy, in 2-A. Just a little while later, the guy they were talking about appears on the gate of the door.

"Lu-Luffy!" Sanji put his butt off the table he was sitting on. Luffy's appeareance somehow make the whole class's eyes on him. Luffy turns his head to Sanji and Zoro who's beside of him.

"...Hey guys. Mornin'" Luffy smiles at them both and continue walking to his table.

Luffy sits on his chair with his face straight. He puts his bag hanging on the bag's hanger besides the table. Zoro and Sanji approach him with a serious expression. Luffy really knows what his both friends will say to him but he's just playing it off.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?" Luffy's playing dumb and it's irritating Sanji the most.

Sanji slams his palm on Luffy's table, "DON'T PLAY DUMB, LUFFY!"

Sanji's action gain attention from the other peers. They are all now looking at the riot which makes Zoro facepalms his face.

"Great, stupid cassanova. Now the whole class looking at us", says Zoro. Sanji doesn't care, what he cares about is Luffy and her.

Luffy's face turned serious, "...I think this is not the best place to talk about her, Sanji. It's still morning anyway". Sanji greeted his teeth and slams the table once again. He really wants to talk about this seriously.

"We have to pay for what they did to NAMI!" Sanji's finally shouts the victim's name. Yes. Something happened to Nami yesterday and it upsets Luffy to the bone.

Luffy went silent, even the whole class too. The whole 2nd grade knows what happened to Nami. Zoro who couldn't take it anymore longer pulls Sanji's arm in force. Zoro who has been Luffy's closest friend knows that Luffy is quite sensitive to these kind of things. Luffy doesn't like to be reminded of something he hates.

"Sanji enough! Think about his feelings too! We shouldn't talk about this right now, we'll meet with Robin and the others later at break. Do you agree... Luffy?"

Luffy doesn't give any answer. He just nods his head with his bangs covering his eyes, and for Zoro it's convincing enough. It's not for Sanji though, he's still in rage. A mean while later the teacher comes and make the whole student in class back to their own seats.

"Sanji, Zoro, seat down!" Says the history teacher, Mr. Clover.

"...Yes, sir", Sanji seats down on his seat unhappy and Zoro follows after.

Luffy who sits in the back is still staring at the window. He remembers every bad things that has befall his loverHe slowly clench his fist and his eyes shows anger.

"_Nami..._"

* * *

"Robin, Usopp! I got a message from Sanji!" Vivi's running towards class 2-C where Robin and Usopp are inside. Robin and Usopp who are currently have a conversation with her class mates saw heard Vivi's calling. "It's regarding about the accident yesterday..." She adds.

Usopp is quickly approaching Vivi while Robin keeps her calm state.

"What is it Vivi!? Luffy's present today!?" Vivi nods, her face is stern.

"Yes, Luffy is present today which is we never expected", says Vivi.

"What did Sanji say?" Robin asks the blue haired girl.

"He said that we have a meeting at the student council room, but... We're going to talk about Nami... Since it's pretty safe there and a good place to talk. It's okay right, Robin?"

"Of course. Let's go, Usopp. We have to see Luffy too", Robin gives permission and Usopp follows after. The three of them go to the student council room to meet with the monster trio. Robin who is on the way feels so restless and so worried about her leader. She is worried about Nami too and what could have happened if she wasn't there to call Luffy.

* * *

Now all of the student council are present with Robin who sits at the head of table. Even though that place is for the student council president, actually all of them are friends since middle school with Luffy as their leader. Somekind of a group of friends who always hangs around together. Luffy is really friendly, cheerful, yet reckless. But he would never betray his friends and anyone who is dear to him.

But that kind of Luffy is not here. Not today. The Luffy that is currently sitting with all of them is the other Luffy who is serious and not in the mood for jokes. He is the Luffy who's not cheerful and friendly. What is the reason?

It is the 'accident' yesterday at noon. The accident that made Nami go all the way into coma inside the hospital.

"So, uh... We're going to check up on Nami after school right?" Usopp begin the awkward conversation.

"Of course we are going! We have to support Nami everyday by talking to her so it will make her wake up faster!" Sanji said out loud. "I really hate those guys who dare to hurt Nami... They are not getting away with this!"

"That's right... Those people in black, I don't know who they are and what are they after but it's completely not good. They even pushed Nami from the balcony... If only I could save her..." Says Robin who is regretting her action yesterday.

"Stop it Robin, it's not your fault. You called Luffy immediately after you saw what happened, you took the best act and that's why Nami could be save. If only you didn't call Luffy... Those guys will kill you too..." Said Zoro trying to convince the black haired woman.

Luffy hasn't give any words. Like he doesn't even care at all. Even though everybody knows that Luffy is angry as hell, but this is more likely the state where Luffy is really... Really angry...

"Um... Luffy-san... You haven't speak anything at all... Are you alright?" Vivi asks the silent leader worriedly.

Luffy who is sitting with his feat on the table and his hands crossed is giving the others some sort of temptation. His face shows seriousness and his aura is so dark. He put off his feat back to the floor and bring his face up, begin to open his mouth.

"We're going to find who is the mastermind behind this and I'm going to kill him. Enough said", says Luffy as he stands up and going out from the room. He left the others speechless.

After Luffy's gone, Usopp sighs loudly like he has been containing a heavy amout of fear and loot it out, "Oh damn... Luffy is so scary when he's completely mad don't you guys think so? I don't even there to tell jokes in front of him..." Says Usopp getting scared.

"That's Luffy for you..." says Sanji as he exhales his breath too.

The others who seem not to know what to do can only hope for the best hope. They already called the police and they are currently investigating it. But for Luffy, police is not helping and he's so impatient. Even though Robin already told the police the characteristics of the culprit, Luffy wants teach them a lesson by his own.


	3. Chapter 3 That Night

Chapter 3.

That Night

Ace and Sabo are eating inside the canteen. Ace eats his red bean bread and a plain yogurt with a carton of chocolate milk as always, while Sabo eats a bowl of spicy ramen with a carton of plain milk. Sabo who seems so hungry eats his ramen restlessly with his wooden chopsticks. Ace is busy reading his biology notebook for his test after break. His bread is untouched because he's too busy memorizing.

"Factors that affecting the enzyms are... substrate concentration, enzyme concentration, temperature, and changes in pH... Substrate concentration, temperature... What else? Dammit I can't memorize all of these even until now... Sabo help me, bro!" Ace's whining to his brother that sits at the opposite of him. Sabo stops his slurping and wipe his mouth.

"Factors of affecting enzyms are easy to memorize, Ace. Did you study last night?" Asks Sabo as he sips his plain milk.

"I did! But so far I could only memorize Aerobic and Anaerobic respiration and the characteristics of metabolism reaction..." Ace says as he begin to changing pages of his blue notebook. Sabo sighs and put down his chopsticks. He put off his hat on the table and take Ace's notebook away from him.

"Seriously Ace, you can memorize the characteristics of metabolism reaction yet you can't memorize those factors!?" Sabo says unbelievably. Ace just shrug and frown.

"Fine... then let me test you. What is Aerobic respiration?" Sabo begin the questioning time. Ace nods and flick his finger.

"Respiration that needs free oxygen." Sabo nods indicating that Ace's answer is right.

"Anaerobic respiration?"

"Doesn't need free oxygen!" Ace answers confidently. "Good. Okay, next question..." Just about when Sabo wants to give the next question, somebody came and sits right next to Ace. Ace's looking to his right and it is no other than his little brother.

"Luffy!" Ace shouts surprised. Sabo puts down the notebook and he also sees Luffy sitting in front of him right next to Ace. "Luffy?"

Without warning, Luffy suddenly takes Ace's red bean bread without asking the permission. "Yo" He says as he chews the delicious bread. Looks like it's his way of greeting right now. Ace and Sabo are speechless as they are looking at their little brother innocently eats the bread. After Luffy's done with his stolen snack, he's finally look up to see his big brothers.

"Studying for test, Ace?" Asks Luffy freely. Ace blinking his eyes several time and respond to his brother, "Luffy, you just ate my bread." Luffy nods and rest his head on his palm, "You still have the yogurt though. Don't worry, I like meat better." Says the youngest as he grinning. Ace's kind of mad but he decided to let him go this time.

"What's meat got to do with you stealing my favorite snack...?" Says Ace in disbelieve. He sighs and says, "Fine, I'll let you go this time, and yeah I'm studying for my test. If you here to disturb me then find somebody else to disturb!" Ace says irritated.

"Gee thanks, that's so nice of you, big brother" Says Luffy with a frown. Sabo laughs it off and put back his hat on his head, "Well but Luffy, where are your friends? You're not spending your time with them?" Sabo says as he give Ace's notebook back.

Luffy keeps silent, Ace and Sabo notice this and this time, they don't want to let this slide.

"Luffy, what's wrong? Tell us." Sabo says worried. Luffy sighs and closes his eyes.

"It's none of your business." Luffy says in a flat tone.

Ace and Sabo are looking at each other. Not going to back down, Ace is frustated enough to see his little brother like this. He wants to help him in anyway possible. Ace closes his notebook and take a spoon of his yogurt that is starting to melt.

"So then why are you here? Got nothing else to do? Or are you being left out? Haha!" Asks Ace one after another as he take another spoon of yogurt. Luffy doesn't say anything long enough. "Hey, answer me Luffy..." Ace says pleading, but his concentration was interrupted by Luffy's gang come from the entrance.

"Ah... The student council are here. Looks like they're looking for you, Luffy?" Says Sabo who notices them first. Luffy's slowly looking back, only to see that his friends are walking towards his table. The boys inside the canteen are all swooning over Robin and Vivi, while Sanji feels annoyed by their stares.

Ace, Sabo, and Luffy are giving their attention to the coming group. Zoro is standing in front of them as the others are busy with foods and finding seats.

"So this is where you are, leader." Says the green haired man.

"Hey Zoro. How are ya?" Ace greets the closest friend of Luffy. Zoro invert his attention to his senior.

"Fine, thanks. Has Luffy been here all along, Ace?" Zoro asks as like he doesn't want to spend anymore time for chit-chat. Ace who feels like this decides to just answer the impatient guy.

"Well, yeah, about 5 minutes ago. Judging from what you said, I'm guessing he's running off from all of you?"

"Yeah, you can say that. We're here to eat and find this angry guy." Says Zoro with serious tone.

"'Angry'?" Sabo asks confuses, but nevertheless, he would like to know what happened, "Well Zoro, why don't you sit down with us? Me and Ace wants to know what happened." Says Sabo smiling. "Is it okay Luffy?" He asks Luffy first though.

"I said it's none of you guys business..." Says Luffy in disapproval. But Sabo doesn't want to accept this. Acts like he doesn't hear anything, he puts a wide smile and tells Zoro to come and sit down. "See? He says it's okay! Come sit down with us Zoro!" Luffy widen his eyes in disbelieve, "Wh-what!? Zoro, don't listen to him! Just go and eat with the others, I'll join you later..."

Ace who's just busy eating his yogurt agreed with Sabo, "Yeah you hear your friend Zoro, sit down and tell us what happened!"

Zoro shook his head and still standing, confuse wether he should just go away or tell Luffy's brothers about what happened. Because he thought that it would be necessary to tell his promblem to Ace and Sabo since he knows that these two seniors are Luffy's dearest family member, even though Sabo is not related by blood at all. For Luffy, Sabo is the same like Ace.

"Well I dunno, Luffy said that I should stay though... What should I do?" Zoro says grinning. Luffy glares up feeling annoyed. Why does everybody seems to annoy him today?

"Zoro, you dare to sit and I will smack your face with this." Luffy says as he takes Sabo's Ramen bowl that is still has some soup left in it. Zoro's face turned poker. "Uh... Luffy, I'm kidding, really." But it doesn't stop Luffy from threatening him. Usually Zoro wouldn't freak out with anybody's threat, it mean nothing for him and he is strong. But it's an exception for today, Luffy is serious and will seriously hit his face with that black ramen bowl. He doesn't want to make a riot inside the canteen, unless he wants to be called by the teachers again.

Ace stands up and put his arm over Zoro's shoulder, "Oh, don't worry, Zoro. I'm going to make sure that bowl won't touch your face~" He says in a playful tone. As Ace says that, he also leaning in closer to Zoro's ear and he whispers, "I'm going to treat you that delicious salmon sushi for a week if you tell me and Sabo what happened." With a grin Ace gets back to his seat.

After Zoro heard that, there is no second thought, there is no hesitation, there is no regret.

"Wow, looks like Luffy really wants me to accompany him after all. Sabo-san, can I sit beside of you?"

Ace put a satisfying smile and claps his hands, while Sabo's feeling surprised and happy at the same time. Luffy on the other hand, confused for what his big brother said to his friend and could only give up on keeping what he discussed a secret.

"Okay so, tell us what you guys did!" Says Ace in high spirit. His curiousness took over his mind. Luffy who actually wants to go away decided to take some food from the counters, "Ugh... I'm going to take a yakiniku..." he says as he stands up from his seat. Ace and Sabo only nod even though they know that Luffy wants to run away, but they will keep an eye on him.

"Luffy was in a pretty bad mood. We were actually had a meeting about Nami. When we were in the middle of the talk, Luffy hasn't say anything. Until Vivi asked his opinion and why he hasn't speak at all." Zoro takes some breath first, "Then Luffy said, 'We're going to find who is the mastermind behind this and I'm going to kill him. Enough said', and then he stormed off." He ends it with a shrug.

Somehow it sent a little bit shudder into Ace, never once his little brother would say something like that. When Luffy is mad, he would only say 'I'm going to defeat him!','I'm going to smack him so hard.', or 'This guy deserves some punch!'. But never, ever, Luffy said that he's going to 'kill' someone he hates.

"_Tch... So that kid is really seriously angry huh... Does Nami really means so much for him?_" Ace says in his heart.

"What was your discussion? If we can, me and Ace would really like to help..." Says Sabo as he puts his worry face and focused eyes on Zoro.

Zoro crosses his arms and lower his head, "About how we should make them pay and how to confront them. Of course the police are already on action but for Luffy, they are slow. I know it has only been one day but Luffy is too impatient adding the fact that Nami is the victim. He wanna quickly find the culprit..." Zoro leans in his body forward and look at Ace, "Ace, did Luffy went home late last night?".

Ace nods his head, "Yeah, he was late only about 30 minutes though. When I asked him why he was late, he didn't wanna answer. He just head straight to his room..." For a moment Ace stops his activity of eating his almost finish yogurt, he puts down the small spoon...

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"AAAAAAAARGH!", the sound of scream was heard from the second floor, Ace who was still in the kitchen who was about to take some snack, startled by the scream that was non other because of his brother.

"LUFFY!?", in panic Ace left the kitchen and ran to the second floor and tried to open Luffy's bedroom door. But it was locked. "OY! LUFFY! OPEN UP! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Ace shouted from behind the door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! AAAARGH!", another sound of stuffs cracking was heard. "L-LUFFY! GODDAMMIT STOP BREAKING THINGS AND FUCKING ANWER ME!", and then something was thrown away towards the door, making Ace startled, "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY!".

"DANG IT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

Ace who didn't know what happened before his brother came home and what in the world makes him so full in rage immediately called Sabo. But when he was just about to push some numbers, Sabo himself called Ace first. Ace immediately picked it up.

Didn't get any chance to say hello, Sabo already shouted from behind the phone, "Ace! Have you heard about what happened to Luffy's girlfriend!?".

"Wait, you mean Nami!? N-no! Tell me what happened! I was just about to call you!"

"First, where's Luffy? Is he there!?"

"Oh my God, Sabo! You don't know just how bad is the situation right now... He was kind of late so I was wanting to ask him why, but he headed straight to his room and after several seconds, I heard him screaming so loud and breaking things! What's wrong with him!?" Ace was walking back and forth becoming a worry ward. He could still heard the riot inside Luffy's bedroom.

"Seriously!? Damn now you have to listen to me Ace"

"Yeah goddamit I'm listening to you from the start!"

Sabo was calming a bit down and then, "Nami is in a coma because a bunch of men was trying to bring harm to Nami. Inside her own house, Nami was pushed away from the balcony..."

Ace widened his eyes and grabbed his phone tighter, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?". The bad news he's receiving made him surprised. Now he knew why Luffy was so full in rage... "B-but, you say she's in coma, so... she survived...?"

"Yeah, miraculously that is... But being in a coma doesn't mean that she's okay, she might be... not waking up for a very long time..."

For a moment, there was a silent. Ace was speechless and couldn't think of anything, he just hate it, hate it if his brother is hurt. He was even angry that why the hell those guys would attack a random girl in her house? In any case, Luffy's friends are his friends too, and if they are in trouble he would really like to help. Including this absurd case.

"Sabo, how did you know about Nami?" Said Ace asked the informer.

"Apperently I was walking in front of Nami's apartement after delivering a handout to Koala-san... I was kind of surprised, there was a riot happening so I was curious and... Yeah, you know what happened next..." Said Sabo with heavy feelings, "It's kind of fortunate that Nami's room is in the 2nd floor... If it's higher then-" Before Sabo could finish his bad thought, Ace cutted him "Stop it Sabo, don't jinx it.". "Ah! Right! Sorry... Well anyway Ace, take care of Luffy okay...? I'm seriously worried..."

Ace glanced a little towards the locked door, because he was too focusied on talking with Sabo, looks like the racket has gone now... Ace went back to his phone.

"Yeah, I will try to talk to him. Looks like he's calming down now... Thanks a lot Sabo, I hope the culprit's die..." Ace said a little bit growling, "Yeah, I agree with you. Night, Ace. See ya tomorrow. Tell Luffy that he should be strong and believe that Nami is going to be alright. Bye." Ace nodded like Sabo could see him, "Yeah, bye. See ya tomorrow."*Pip*

Now that Ace knew what happened, he slowly walked again towards the locked door. He knocked several times and tried to talk calmly with his desperate brother.

"Luffy... Have you calmed down yet? Please open this door..." Even with a begging tone, still, there was no answer.

"Luffy, let me talk to you. I already know what happened... Sabo told me already..." Ace kept silent for a moment, still waiting in front of the door. He understood why Luffy could be so angry, we're talking about his girlfriend, someone who is so dear to him. Ace would do the same if he were to have a girlfriend as well, but he bet he wouldn't be so furious like breaking things.

Ace decided to just gave up rather than waiting all night long in front of Luffy's door, he sighed and slowly stepping away, "...Okay then, we'll talk tomorrow morning. But just... Please, talk to your brother okay?".

Then a second later, there was a click sound heard. Ace got surprised and stepping forward again. The door was slowly open. Ace was greeted by the depressing face of his brother. His condition was so fucked up.

"..." Luffy didn't say anything, his face was cold, Ace knew right away that this situation could be one of the worst possible situations that has befallen his only brother. Ace who looked at Luffy was really sad too, he could never imagine that this situation would occur.

"Luffy, may I come in?" Ace asked carefully. Luffy didn't say anything, he just left the door open and went back in. Ace took this as a permission.

Ace opened the wood door wider, only to see lots of broken things on the floor. The room was a real mess, the first thing that was going through his head was how in the world can he fix this. He decided to call a maid he knew the next morning.

Luffy was curling up his body on his double bed. He hid his head inside his arms, his sniffing could be heard by the older brother. He was crying silently.


	4. Chapter 4 Dearest One

A/N note: This is my first time putting author note right? ._. For the last chapters I forgot to put one! ==" But I wanna say DOMO ARIGATOU for following and favorite this amateur story! I tried to use verb 1 instead of verb 2, but if you guys find it confusing then I will change it since somehow I got confused as well... #Tamaeplease Sorry for the typos or grammar errors, english is not my mother language :'

Anyway, probably most of you think that Luffy is kind of out of character here right? Yeah I think so too, but I couldn't help but to put the Luffy in my dream here... He's my bias in One Piece! But what I LOVE the MOST about Luffy? It is when he got serious and angry. DAMN IT'S MAKING ME FANGIRLING OVER HIM WAY TOO MUCH. His eyes are hot when he got so furious. Really. Especially in One Piece The Movie Z and STRONG WORLD. When he uses haki...? Fuck yeah.

AND ONE MORE THING! I'm not a fan of yaoi and in this chapter, it's brotherly love OWKAY? Everybody knows how much Ace cares for Luffy... *sobs for remembering what happened at marine ford*

Seriously I love brothership. Brothership is awesome, especially when the boys are handsome. (wait. IT RHYMES! :O) Oh, and I re-read One Piece when we first saw Ace at Alabasta, I just remembered that Ace or Sabo has 3 years gap from Luffy. But let's let it slide for the sake of the story 'kay?

ENOUGH BLABLING. THANKS ONCE AGAIN! Please review for those who have an account! :D

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece is not mine, it's Eiichiro Oda-sama's. His godly creation will never be mine and I'M SO SAD *turns on Maroon 5 - Sad*.**

* * *

Chapter 4.

Dearest One

Luffy who was crying refused to look at his brother face. He thought it was embarrassing, he who was always cheerful, didn't want to show his weak side to anyone. But he couldn't help it since his beloved one, Nami, fell into coma and he hated it. He hated it because he couldn't save her.

"Luffy..." Ace called Luffy's name carefully yet so caring. His role as a big brother who should comfort his little brother when he's sad was going to be shown. He sat on the bed, slowly for not creaking it.

"Ugh.. Uh... Na.. Nami...", Ace heard his brother calling his most beloved woman in the world. "I'm... I'm sorry Nami... I'm,I'm so sorry... Uh... Ugh..", his words were filled with despair, sadness, and guilt.

Ace slowly reached for Luffy's arm, trying to comfort him and let him know that somebody is there for him.

"Luffy, why are you crying?" Indeed, it was a stupid question, we all know, but it's rare to see Luffy crying. Ace had to ask him nevertheless. "It's rare to see you cry, is Nami really that precious to you?"

Luffy nodded yet still crying, he tightened his grip and curled his toes. His voice was raspy and weak.

"She's... She's someone who's always... Always besides me, helping me, understands me... I-I wanted to protect her... That bright smile of hers... Even when she scolds me... I want to protect all of it so much... B-but..."

The moon shined brighter. The light went through the window, making the dark room filled with dim light. Luffy grabbed his hair with his palm, pulling it hard like it could at least release a little bit of his stress. But of course it's not good enough. He slowly raised his head, covering his one eye. Showed his full of despair face towards the sad big brother.

"But Ace... I... I couldn't protect Nami! I COULDN'T!" Luffy screamed in agony. He cried so hard, couldn't care anymore less if he embarrassed himself in front of Ace.

Ace felt pain on his chest. His brother crying so hard because his dearest one fell into a serious unfortunate accident. Without hesitation, Ace leaned forward and hugged Luffy, soothing his back softly.

"It's okay Luffy, it's okay. Cry all you want until you feel better..."

After several minutes, Luffy stoped crying and pulled back from Ace's hug. He rubbed his swollen eyes and sniffed his nose a little. Ace smiled and put his hand on Luffy's shoulder.

* * *

"Feeling a little bit better, brother?"

Luffy nodded and forced a weak smiled. At least Luffy wanted to show Ace that he's strong. Ace smiled back and straighten his back.

"Well, you're going to sleep in the guest room. You made quite a mess here..." Ace said as he shook his head. Luffy chuckled a little and smiled again, this time it wasn't forced.

"Sorry Ace, I'll buy you the red bean bread the day after tomorrow." Luffy said as he stood up. Ace eyes got brighter, knowing that his brother will buy him his favorite snack. Ace grinned and laughed.

"Well you better keep your promise!"

Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound coming out from both of their stomachs.

"Ah... I'm hungry." They both said in unison. Luffy and Ace came to an agreement to eat first before going to sleep, even though Luffy's eyes were quite heavy. They haven't had dinner since Luffy came back home. It was already 7:30 yet they haven't cook any dinner. It's better than one of them would sneaked out in the midnight, searching through the rich refrigerator like searching for treasure.

* * *

The Newgate* brothers had fried instant cornet, plain omelet, and rice. Ordinary as always. But it's enough to feel their hungry stomachs. While eating their foods slowly, Luffy looked up a little to see his big brother ate care freely. He diverted his gaze again back to his plate.

Suddenly, Ace stood up, "I'm going to get the orange juice. Luffy, you want some?". Luffy looked up back and smiled. "...Yeah, sure!" Ace walked towards the silver refrigerator to grabbed some orange juice.

Orange reminded Luffy of Nami. Her favorite fruit is orange, she even has a small orange garden behind her family's house. Every time Luffy paid a visit with Nami, Nami's older sister, Nojiko, will always throw her tanned slender arm on Luffy's shoulder and pinched his cheeks. Nojiko is a big fan of Luffy and for her, Luffy is like her little brother. She would give him an orange juice made fresh from their own garden. It was sweet, not too sour.

"Ace! Give me some ice cubes! My eyes are too swollen, it's making me sleepy so much." Luffy shouted from his seat. Ace face turned poker and he said, "It's not like I'm your butler..." But even though he said that, he still picked the ice cubes and wrapped it inside the table cloth. After that he went back to the white dinner table along with two cups of orange juice.

"Here." Ace said as he gave the table cloth filled with ice cubes. Luffy took it and compressed it on one of his eye, switching sides. Ace continued his dinner and grabbed the remote TV. Because he always felt kind of awkward without noise. Luffy looked at the his red cup of orange juice. The orange color reminded him of Nami's long wavy hair and her iris. He could feel his eyes began to watery again but he hold it in with the compress. Luffy sipped his orange juice and then put it back on the table.

Suddenly, Ace called him, "Oy, Luffy". Luffy got surprised by his brother calling his name. He looked up and saw his brother still looking at the TV, "What is it?" Luffy asked.

With his palm under his face, Ace eyes looked at his left where Luffy seated, "Mind telling me what did you do out there?" For a moment, there was a silent covering up the atmosphere. Ace regretted that he asked so he faked a cough, "Ahem, nevermind. I'll ask your friend tomo-"

"I went to her place."

Ace taken aback because of his brother respond. He thought Luffy wouldn't talk about it. But Ace took this chance to know further about what happened, how did Luffy know that Nami got hurt.

"Robin called me suddenly. Her voice was raspy and stuttering, like she was crying..." He continued. Ace turned the mute on for the TV, he began to focused on his brother. "Yeah, and?". Luffy closed his eyes, fighting hard to not stuttered again, "...She said that she's currently in Nami's, but she was inside the bath room. She saw 5 men, tried to kidnapped Nami on the place. Robin couldn't get out because she taught it would be best to call help rather than trying alone-".

"WHAT!? But she could do something to help, she can use anything to knock those guys head!" Ace said as he cutted Luffy, he thought it was stupid for not doing anything. Her friend was in a pinch back then, obviously she has to do something! Even using a shampoo bottle or strangled them with towel!

Luffy looked back at Ace, he gave him a disbelief look, "Wh-what?" Ace asked hoping that he didn't say anything wrong. Luffy sighed lightly, "I haven't finish... When I managed to arrived there in time, I saw Robin's head all bloody, knocked unconscious. She tried to fought as well... Maybe because the situation was getting out of hand." Ace got dumbfounded and felt guilty. "W-well you didn't say it first..." "I didn't finish!" "Well man, I'm sorry!"

Luffy sighed then grabbed his fork to play with it, randomly stabbing the halved omelet that was still there. "When I arrived, without thinking, I punched them all and beat them up. But one versus five, it was difficult to knock them all quickly...". Ace came into a realization, "Wait, you didn't call Zoro or the playboy?". Luffy shook his head, "I did want to call them but my phone was such an ass. Lowbatt." "...I see... Then... Nami... What about her?"

Luffy stopped his fork playing. He hardened his grip on that fork and gritted his teeth. Then suddenly, he stabbed the omelet so hard that Ace got shocked because of the sudden act.

"... There was another one... The sixth asshole..."

Ace widened his eyes and gaped his mouth. "WHAT!?"

"When I was busy beating them, the sixth guy already caught Nami and they both were standing on the balcony. And I only realized because Robin shouted at me." Luffy said as he tear up the omelet. "That guy... Was masked... I couldn't see his face at all... He pointed a knife at Nami's neck, threatened me that if I move any further, he will kill her..."

_**-FLASHBACK- (lol flashbackception)**_

* * *

"Lu-Luffy!" Nami shouted as she tried to loosed the masked man's grip. But it was no use, the masked man pointed his knife towards her neck, threatening the savior that if he move any further, he will his little hostage. On his right hand that cis currently trapped Nami's neck, there was a brown document.

"YOU BASTARD! DON'T TOUCH NAMI!" Luffy yelled furiously. But the culprit just laughed.

"Well, well... What a strong young man you are... Knocking down all my men alone." He said with a sly tone. Luffy clenched his fist hard, frustrated not knowing what to do. If he move, Nami would get killed and that's the worst possible scenario.

But Nami didn't care about her life, "Luffy! Don't worry about me! Get that document away from him! Don't let him- AH!"

The mysterious man shortening the gap between his knife and Nami's neck, "Be quite or I'll stick this thing into your neck." "Ugh!", Luffy got angrier and yelled louder, "YOU DARE HURT HER, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

The man merely chuckled lowly and pulled Nami's hair. "AGH!" Nami winched.

"You... Sonnova BITCH..." Luffy growled and clenched his fist hard. But even after all that, Nami still telling Luffy that he must get the document away, what is inside that document...?

"L-Luffy...! You must get the document away from him! Hurry...!"

"_Damn it... Nami!? What is that friggin' document anyway! What should I do!?" _Luffy yelled loudly in his heart. He needed to safe Nami no matter what, but what if Nami asked him to get the document? He really couldn't care. Nami's safety is his top priority, and if she's asking for that whatever-document then he'll try to get it after he save her.

"Luffy Newgate... The adopted son of the infamous Edward Newgate, owner of the world's famous cruise. Have one brother that is unrelated by blood as well. Your biological father disappeared when you were born, you never know his face nor his name. What you only know is your birth name, Monkey D. Luffy. Hahaha, what a poor boy you are...".

Luffy widened his eyes, got shocked by what the man said to him. How could he know something like that? The only people that know about Luffy's identity are his group, Ace, Sabo, and his father. Never once he told anyone that his father left him without raising him.

"H-how... How do you...!? Who the hell are you!?" Luffy yelled in surprised. He let his guard down at the culprit. His temper went up and he got agitated, he wanted to know who's hurting Nami, what do they want from her, and how the heck does he know.

In the midst of all this, Robin managed to got up and sneaked out to pick up her phone. "_This is a good chance to call the others and the police...". _So with light steps, she went to Nami's bedroom on thee right side of the corridor where the masked man couldn't see her. After she managed to got in, she hurriedly called 911 as well as the others. She called Zoro first and told him to call Sanji and the others.

Back at the balcony, the ruckus still on. Luffy tried to step a little bit further.

"You're so stubborn aren't you? Didn't I tell you if you step anymore further I'll kill her?" Said the man threatening, "You see... It's pretty fun to see your mad face. I wonder what will you do if I kill her?"

Luffy made his mouth straight, with his low intimidating voice he said, "Then I'll kill you." He replied with his angriest face he could ever make. He really wanted to beat this guy into dust, but right now it's too risky. He didn't want anything happen to her, even a little bit scratch.

There was a silent, the thick atmosphere filled the room. Little by little, a laughter could be heard. The man laughed loudly like he just heard the funniest joke of this month. "KILL ME? YOU SAID YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!? AHAHAHAHA! HAHA! MONKEY D. LUFFY, YOU ARE SO HILARIOUS!"

But Luffy still kept his calm, "You think I was joking?"

"Yeah! You were! Because let me tell you one fact..." The man's voice got lower, like he was whispering some taboo, his mouth got closer to Nami's ear, "If you kill me... You will give stain into your father's name, because the boy he raised as his own SON is a KILLER because of a woman..."

Hearing that, Nami got even more scared, she couldn't bear to make Luffy's life even more sad than it was. "LUFFY! Please! I beg you just go! I don't want you to- MM!?". The man's other hand covered her mouth and he whispered,"You talk too much, woman. You're starting to irritate me. I hate somebody who don't obey orders...".

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Luffy who couldn't take it anymore started to run but the masked man threw his knife towards Luffy. Luffy managed to avoid it but it scratched Luffy's shoulder a little. "NAMI!". "LUFFY!"

Nami tried to free herself from the man by biting his palm. It worked, but...

The worst scenario just happened. "You bitch..." The man threw away the document he stole from the balcony so it reached down. But it's not only the document.

He grabbed Nami's waist like he carried a rice sack. He wanted to throw Nami down as well. He already put Nami on the edge of fence of the balcony. Lowly he whispered something that Luffy couldn't hear, "I'm sorry... But if I let you live... You'll tell what's inside this precious treasure on my hand to him and his family. My master wouldn't be so happy with it." Nami's eyes widened, "You... You're not doing this on your own...!?"

The man put a sly smile, "Unfortunately no. But still, it's fun to do this. Bye-bye and thank you."

"N-NAMI! NO, DON'T!" But the demon grinned, like he already won the game. And right back then... He threw her away.

The cruel man looked back to see the woman's boyfriend priceless expression. The moon shone bright on his demon silhouette, and then he grinned again, "Ups. My hand slipped."

Luffy's eyes widened in horror. His mouth wide open, couldn't believe what he just saw. The woman that he loves, disappeared right in front of his eyes. That man has become someone he despised the most. His anger boilding up, and he ran and screamed. He forgot about the pain on his shoulder, what was in his mind, he needed to kill that man.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGH!" With desperate scream, he ran with the man's knife on his hand. He wanted to rip that man's heart open with his own weapon.

But just then, Robin came back to the scene and the front door opened with Zoro, followed by Sanji and Usopp. They were all shocked to see Luffy who ran in full speed with a knife in his hand.

"LUFFY!" All of them screamed in unison. Zoro who brought his kendo sword ran fast as well along with Sanji who tried to stop Luffy before he could kill somebody for the first time in his life.

"Ah... You have back-ups huh? No wonder that black haired woman was out of the scene..." Then the man took away his mask and his hat, he showed his face that wasn't too clear because of the low light but enough to see his features. His hair was curly black. His eyes are very sharp too, like a predator. His face was long with pointy nose. His weird beard and narrowed eyebrows are his treadmarks. "I like you Monkey D. Luffy. You're insteresting. Let me give a gift in return..." The man gave him the most valuable clue that Luffy could get.

With a demonic grin, the man said in challenging tone,"My name is Rob Lucci. Seek me if you want revenge. But that's if you find me."

"Well, farewell then. We may meet again." He ended as he jumped from the balcony before Luffy and the others could reach him. There was a black car already waited under. Nami's body was still there, left alone not even bother to hide her.

When Luffy got there, he punched the fench so hard that it bent. He punched, punched, and punched again until his fist got bloody. But he wouldn't care. His wound in his heart is far greater than his wound on his fist.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIIIIT!" Luffy cursed loudly a countless times.

"Goddamn it... We're way too late..." Sanji cursed.

"Wh-where is... Nami...?" Usopp asked in fear. He was afraid of what his own negative thinking. Sanji, Zoro, Robin, and Usopp went to the balcony. They were all gasped in horror. The horrible vision they just saw under them, made them speechless. Sanji screamed and cried. Zoro was speechless and couldn't help but to look away. Usopp screamed his friend's name and cried. Robin covered her mouth, she fell weak into her knees. She felt so guilty, she couldn't do anything until Luffy arrived. Her tears was slowly falling down. She immediately called the ambulance.

They were all immediately ran outside and hurried down to go through the back door where Nami's body was located. When they've arrived, all of them crying loudly, made the other people inside the apartment saw what happened and there was a commotion. But Luffy, he still stood there, on Nami's balcony, slightly fell down. He looked away from the horrible scene and cried. He felt so irresponsible, he felt weak. He swore to protect her but look at what he had done?

Under his breath, Luffy repeated the name of the man that has crafted inside his brain, number one on his blacklist. "Rob... Lucci... I'll make you pay for this..."

10 minutes later, the ambulance and the police arrived. Luffy's shoulder and his hands got treated. But when Luffy saw the police, his anger took the best control of him once again. He rushed into one of the innocent police and punched him on the face.

"YOU'RE ALL ARE FUCKING POLICE! ROBIN CALLED YOU ALMOST 20 MINUTES AGO BUT WHAT IS THIS!? EVEN THE AMBULANCE CAME FASTER THAN YOU ALL! NOW THAT SHITHEAD GOT AWAY AFTER HE THREW NAMI FROM THE FUCKING BALCONY! YOU'RE ALL WORTHLESS! PIECE OF SCUMS! GARBAGES!" Luffy yelled in complete anger towards the police. Zoro and Usopp tried to calmed him down and apologized to the police on Luffy's state. But deep down, they were all angry as well. How could the police be so late? The police couldn't say anything. Luffy has the right to get angry.

Sabo who saw what happened rushed into the apartement to see what happened. He was riding his car. And there he saw Luffy and the others, as well as the poor victim that he known no other as Luffy's girlfriend, Nami.

Soon after, Robin volunteered to went inside the ambulance as Nami's guardian. The others followed using Sabo's car. At first, Luffy didn't want to tag along. He was too tired from all of these. He was lifeless. But Usopp and Sabo managed to persuade him, so they were all went to the hospital. It took quite some time that's why Luffy was late. But what made Sabo so worried was Luffy went off by his own when the doctor announced Nami feel into coma.

"Miss Nami is safe..." Said the doctor, Hiluluk. (_Let him in here common..._) But what's weird is, he didn't seems so happy.

"Really!? Thank Goodness...!" Sanji said in relieve. Luffy was almost smiling but then, the news has not finish yet.

"But... She's in a coma... And we don't when she will wake up."

_**-FLASHBACKCEPTION ENDS-**_

* * *

In lost of words, Ace could only replied, "So that's... How it was...". Luffy nodded. His appetite has lost, he didn't want to eat his omelet back again, even though the cornet all cleaned up.

"Then will the police interrogate you? I mean, asking you about anything?", asked Ace. Usually police will do that to anyone who's in the crime scene. Obviously Luffy and friends were there. If they don't want to cooperate, the police will suspect them.

"Yeah... Tomorrow at noon. I'll go to the police station with the others," Luffy looked away to the muted TV, "but I won't tell them anything about the stolen document. Looks like it's too important for Nami and I don't want the police getting involve with it."

"But that document is the very reason those guys attacked her, Luffy! If you tell them about it, it might be a big clue for their investigation!" Ace said confused by his brother decision. Luffy smirked and gulped down his orange juice all the way, "They don't have any right to meddle with my killing-those-assholes business. I'm going to find this Rob Lucci no matter what and make him pay."

Ace clenched his fist and again, back into speechless. His brother is so determined to seek his revenge. Without making Lucci pay, Luffy's pain won't lift up, that is for the least. Ace doesn't know anything about this Rob Lucci. But he will try to help in anyway possible, even asking for his father help.

Ace put his hand on top of Luffy's clenched fist, "Luffy. Sabo said... Your dearest one is going to be alright. Let's be positive and I hope we'll find out who is this Rob Lucci guy." Luffy got softened and relaxed his hand. He smiled and nodded, "thanks, Ace. I... I will try to at least be normal tomorrow." Ace put a wide smiled.

After their conversation, Luffy and Ace put their plates inside the dishes, not bothering to wash it. He will call a maid tomorrow anyway. It was 8:15 and Luffy went to the guest room, wanted to get some sleep still bringing his compress. On the other hand, Ace still got an exam tomorrow and he needed to study. So Ace slept at 11 PM. Still, he managed to wake Luffy up the next morning.

_**-FLASHBACK ENDS-**_

* * *

(A/N: FINALLY! This chappy is the longest one so far. Couldn't help it but I need to finish the flashback here for the sake of advancing the story sooner! I know how it feels to read a super long chapter, sometimes it's boring and too much explanation or idioms inside. But in the other hand, that's what makes the story beautiful. But for me I'm trying to keep this short but fun so you guys won't get bored!

AND TRUTUTUTURUM, ROB LUCCI THE MOST AMAZING ANTAGONIST IS BACK! Who is the true mastermind behind this!?

*Since Luffy and Ace are the sons of Shirohige (Edward Newgate) here, Newgate will be his last name from now on. For Ace, his name will be Newgate from the start, not Gol D. Ace or Portgas D. Ace.


End file.
